


Careful What You Wish For (Or Sif Might Give It To You)

by potatowrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, F/M, Mentions of Femdom, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatowrites/pseuds/potatowrites
Summary: Sif really hates that shit when someone tries to push her head down. Loki is good with his tongue in bed in more than just one way.





	Careful What You Wish For (Or Sif Might Give It To You)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little smut drabble for the weekend. Not sure if any of this is fappable though.

Loki watched the cloud of black hair, the dark eyelashes resting against the flushed cheeks and those beautiful, red lips. It was all a glorious sight, made even more exciting by the fact that it was framed by his thighs.

Usually it was Loki's head buried between Sif's legs, where he worked to make her moan and cry, arch her back or twist almost as she was trying to escape him. Of course, if he dared as much as pull back before she was done, an iron hand would grab his hair and yank him back. He didn't complain; it was a satisfaction in itself to know he was wanted and needed so unashamedly. Well, at least behind the closed doors. But so far both of them preferred the arrangement.

It had also been a pleasant surprise when Sif had decided to return to favour for a change. Even if it was pleasurable work to service the lady, Loki was a creature of comfort, and he liked being able to just lay back and enjoy himself for a change.

Pity that so far his enjoyment had been mostly visual. Sif was a beauty, but it became more and more obvious to Loki she was rather unaccustomed to this activity. It was little disappointing that a woman who was fierce both in battle and bed turned suddenly so unenthusiastic.

Loki was getting a little frustrated, and finally to urge Sif to put a little more effort in her shallow and slow ministration, he set his hand over the black hair and pushed down. Like an uncoiling spring Sif's head popped up and she glared at Loki.

“ _What_ do you think you are doing?” she demanded with narrowed eyes, and Loki scolded himself for not anticipating it. Sif hated any kind of attempt to control her.

“I thought you might have been afraid I was going to break under you touch; it was so delicate,” Loki tried to joke his way out of it. “I merely wanted to encourage you to put more vigour into it.”

“Is that so,” Sif growled warningly, and Loki was suddenly reminded that she still had a good grip in him. This put him in a dilemma; wrong word and Sif would get offended and leave him to satisfy himself, or even more wrong choice of words, and she would hurt him before taking her leave. And yet, there was the third option, which was getting exactly what he wanted out of this. Sif hated being controlled, but she could be... navigated.

“Sif, I mean no disrespect. Obviously this is not what you usually do, so how could you be an expert in it,” Loki attempted to sound as casual as a man could when in fear of having his most sensitive part ripped off and thrown off the balcony.

“Are you saying I am not good?” Sif's leaned over Loki, soft tips of her hair touching his belly and chest in contrast with the hard flash of her teeth.

“Oh, _Sif_ , you know you are good,” Loki breathed out, “But we can't be at our best at everything.”

He watched with careful fascination how his words took effect in Sif, and for a moment he feared that her eyes would glaze into cold steel, and she would be gone in a flurry of black hair and hastily thrown on clothes. Then her eyes squinted _just so_ , and one corner of her mouth tugged when she held back a smile.

“Oh, I will show you who is the best,” she rasped, pulled back and all Loki could do was to swallow the triumphant grin that would have ruined it all had Sif seen it.

Then the urge to grin was washed away by the sensation that made Loki gasp and fall back into the pillows. Sif was apparently now determined to make Loki eat his words, and she brought him to the brink of begging her to have some mercy on him. But then again, what was the point of bedding a woman like Sif and not take everything she had to give? That was part of the allure. Sif, who tore men apart, could be tempered by Loki's words, yet never be tamed and contained. Loki dug his fingers into the sheets, and the part of his mind that was still capable of forming thoughts wondered who was truly in control, him or her, and if it even mattered.


End file.
